This invention relates to a piezoelectric crystal element on the basis of GaPO.sub.4, preferably for resonator applications, with plane-parallel, plane-convex or bi-convex top and bottom faces, possibly for attaching electrodes, and with a principal plane lying parallel to one of the plane faces or symmetrical to the bi-convex faces.